pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/Me Imperial Sanctum Runner
This is the best build for killing shiro. Even more so than the sin version because you run more people and take approximately below a minute. Please auto 5-5-x or if you are not convinced, pm Rage Of Pika for a free run in NM/HM.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 22:13, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :This is for killing shiro? just perma sliver?--Relyk 22:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Tl;dr less, sliver is a backup for HM, otherwise you kill him with celestial storm.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 22:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hai Gaiz 5-5-x instantly pl0x.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 22:38, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :read usage >.> sounds pretty sexy--Relyk 22:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::This has far better timings than the so-called imperial sanctum rusher we have. Extremely surprised this wasn't vetted.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 22:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) lols At video. am i right he echo chained wrong? Exo Oo 22:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeap, that's why he/she needed both warrior henchmen: he/she was doing it wrong. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 22:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's the only video on youtube of it when i checked :D--Relyk 09:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Darn, the build is finally out. Ive been running this for a few months now and always used to get the eles can run this solo. Its easy to get a time that is below 1:30. Easiest Shiro killer in HM or NM and i think you should drop Magnetic Aura for Mental Block and the Battle Standard for BuH.-- 05:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Aurora Firenza :This build has been out since april, and magnetic aura and EBSoH works well, and in fact better than mental block and BuH. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) If your running a warrior... Lets say one of the people your are running is a warrior. instead of bringing a warrior hench/hero could you use him??? Would that work? TyGamer125 20:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :No, the problem is if Shiro notices more than one human player he might banish the ele. 11:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) i suck at pve i decided im broke as fuck so id start running people through this mission. im using the build with "by urals hammer." every time i cast the chain specified on the build page but only get him to 1/5 health left. i never have enough to push him to dead. am i doing something wrong? no one else seems to have these problems --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 05:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :anyone? any farming guys wanna help me out? bump --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 14:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I have never searched for any videos on this mission or anything that relates to this build, yet this video just appeared in my recommended videos, maybe it will help you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpPR_28raac -- 19:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you can be assed, try to get EBSoH. It adds armor-ignoring bonus damage to the spell's damage, instead of boosting it's armor-affected damage. Even at low ranks it's better here than Ural's. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:28, 6 June 2010 (UTC) ::I think he just didn't get a morale boost from warrior boss and he was using both ebsoh and buh--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::There's no room in the build for both; the empty slot is for Celestial Storm and dropping a defensive skill will probably get you killed. The part about not killing the warrior is probably what happened though. You need that morale boost to finish. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:09, 6 June 2010 (UTC) ::::You could just bring sliver and magnetic aura and you'd still be fine, you have a healer after all. Should probably test though :P--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::no i definitely killed the warrior and got all three celestial storms. i rushed my ele through northern allies yesterday just to unlock the quest that gave me urals. i dont wanna go do the charr lands major quest just to go get EBSoH if i dont have to. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 04:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) eh issue solved. i just went and made my own build to solo him with a crit scythe and other heroes lol --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :funny, i didnt it my first try :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sliver Nerf Sliver Armor being nerfed isn't a reason to archive build since you don't need it to kill Shiro, it's just quicker. :Oh, wups, didn't read usage before posting archival request. I'll remove, this build works nearly as well even with the Sliver Nerf. Tru...hardly 16:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Meta? This is so common, it's not funny, especially when it's the ZM of the day. --Sageofprofession 14:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Banishing possible??? Since a while, I have an elem soloing that mission regularly without problems (thanks for that build by the way). Today, I had a big surprise: I got banished!!!! And I have verified, none of the leechers I had in team had moved. Did someone already experienced that? Or was it a bug? Thanks for feedback. :-) :never happened to me...did you bring a warrior hero?Illoyon 01:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I confirm: I go there with Lukas. I take leechers who go stand in the far right hand corner. The usual. However, no way. I keep getting banished. Every times! :-( -- 07:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC)